1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cushioning devices, and more specifically, to a pool cushion and a bathtub cushion used to cushion sharp edges on swimming pools and bathtubs.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is very common for children, and even adults, to scrape parts of their body when engaging the edge of a swimming pool. Swimmers will often attempt to climb out of a swimming pool using the edge of the pool for support. In doing so, it is commonplace for swimmers to scratch and abrade arms, legs, and other body parts. It is likewise not uncommon for swimmers to accidentally impact a portion of their body into the edge of the pool. Chipping of a tooth and head injuries oftentimes can result from any inadvertence in attempting to climb out of a swimming pool, or while playing or swimming adjacent to the edge.
Similarly, many people slip and fall in their bathtubs, causing injuries and even death. One of the most dangerous surfaces to fall upon in a bathtub is the edge of the bathtub. The edge of the bathtub projects upwardly and is relatively narrow and, therefore, contains clearly defined edges that can cause severe injury when struck.
Swimming pool and bathtub edges come in many designs, including varying heights, widths, lengths, and contours. Accordingly, there is a need for a cushioning device that can easily configure to a swimming pool or bathtub of any shape.
Thus, a pool and bathtub cushion solving the aforementioned problems is desired.